Accran Pact
Accran Pact is a nation on the african gold coast. History In 1814, when the dutch made slavery illegal, the dutch colonies along the coast denied to buy any more the slaves the Akim, Akwamu, Ashanti, Fante peoples tried to sell. Thus there was no longer reason to have wars with each other. The native tribes then made an alliance to remove the european influence from their coast. This ended in the siege of Accra in 1822. As the dutch were kicked out of the gold coast, the british saw this as a chance to establish new colonies, which they also did in 1856. This was done to grow cocoa. During this time, the british had several misunderstandings with the native population. The battle between the Ashanti and the British in 1877 was notable for the great british loses and the proving of efficient guerilla warfare, as the were mercilessly murdered inside the forest. This day is celebrated every year on 28th october, as the Red Union Day. By that time the brits kept away from the jungles. In 1885 after the Berlin Conference and africa was split up by the colonial powers, the germans and french arrived to the shores too. The tribes of Ewe and Gen cultures had been affected by the ideas of the ghanese tribes and so, did their best to not let the germans land. The same was with the Aja, Phla-Pherá and Fon tribes united as Dahomey against the french colonists. The Ivory coast was a little different and had a succesfull colonization by the french. In 1901, no supply ships arrived to the colonies. And if the british went outside their forts, then they would be killed by the natives. So by the Summer 1902 the british surrendered to the natives, giving up the colonies. The same year a war begun between the 4 ghanese tribes about the control of the biggest colony, Accra. In 1911, the natives began to become tired of the wars. The new weapons which the europeans left behind made great loses to all the peoples. The summer same year the 4 chiefs decided to meet and discuss a possible ban of the european weapons in the war. The Ashanti leader thus made a peace proposal about uniting as the republic of Ghana, with Accra as the capital. As the chiefs left the meeting, they immidiatly started an election for the leader. The Ashanti who had the biggest population, won the election. During the world war one, Africa was on fire. The gold coast nations kept neutral in the conflict, but the french Ivory coast was involved the war. in 1946, the Ghanese governement offered the tribes of the Upper Volta to join in the republic, which they accepted. in 1947, the Dahomey wished to be part of the republic to stand stronger against the european influence on Africa. The Dahomey were voted against joining by the Ashanti, but nearly every other tribe in the republic voted for. In 1940 election the Ashanti had ruled the nation in 28 years, but were beaten by the Dahomey. The Dahomey themselves were quite influenced by the europeans already. They brought industrialism to the country, cutting down 37% of the jungles. By 1960, when the Ivory coast gained independence, they were asked to join the union. The former french colony had a huge production of raw products. When they accepted, the ivory coastal production of raw materials and the ghanese industry, exploded the Economy. In 1982 the tribal leaders met to discuss the future of Ghana, which wasn't Ghana anymore. With all these members in the Ghanese Union, a vote was given for a new name. The Accran Pact won and a treaty with same name was signed by everyone. Cultures European Adja Akim Akwamu Ashanti Baule Dan Dahomey Ewe Fante Fon Kabré Losso Ouatchi Senufo Category:EOEP2 Category:Africa Category:Nation Category:Incomplete